


i know your weakness. it's kisses.

by xshadesofpurple



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshadesofpurple/pseuds/xshadesofpurple
Summary: from the prompt: "I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually)."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i never know if things are too short to post on AO3 and yet here i am doing it anyway. :)

Nursey was sprawled out on top of his bunk, chin resting in his hand as he stared blankly down at the textbook sitting in front of him. He had probably re-read the same sentence at least five times in the last minute, but it wasn’t making any more sense than it had the first time he read it—his brain felt like fuzz.

Just as he was about to flip the book closed and take a much needed break, the door to the attic opened and a little smile found its way onto his face.

Dex had just gotten back from his last class, backpack flung over his shoulder and his scarf still wrapped around his face. His red hair was messy from the beanie that had been on his head and there was a bright flush to his cheeks from the cold.

“Hey,” Dex said as he walked in, his voice drifting up to where Nursey was lying on the top bunk, offering a quick glance up at him before he moved to toss his backpack onto the floor and place the slice of pie he had been balancing in his hand onto his desk.

“Hey,” Nursey replied with a lazy grin, his eyes watching Dex as he moved across the room, eventually following his arm to the plate he had just set down.

There was a split second of silence before Dex turned his eyes on him and glared, brows slightly furrowed, “ _Don’t_ even think about it.”

“Wha—,” Nursey started, eyes widening and mouth falling open in mock disbelief as he sat up on the bed, “I didn’t even _say_ anything.”

“I could see it in your eyes,” Dex grumbled, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and hanging it on the back of his chair along with his coat.

“Damn, Dex. That mistrust. It hurts,” Nursey said dramatically with a pout, putting a hand to his chest as he hopped off his bunk, but it wasn’t even a second later that a sly little smirk was spreading across his face, “Can I have a bite, though?”

“Nursey!” Dex said incredulously, turning around to glare at him again, carding a hand through his hair in frustration, “I swear to fucking god, you do this every time I bring food into like, a ten foot radius of you. Go downstairs and get your own!”

“Dex, c’mon,” Nursey said, taking a step closer to him, “Don’t you have like, fifty siblings or something? Aren’t you supposed to know how to share?”

“You’re _not_ getting any,” Dex said as he pulled his laptop out of his bag, turning back towards his desk.

“Baaaabe,” Nursey whined, finally reaching him and wrapping his arms around Dex’s waist from behind, tucking his face into the crook of his neck.

“Nursey, seriously?” Dex groaned, moving his hands to Nursey’s arms, but instead of pushing them away he just held them there instead, which made Nursey smile into his skin, “The kitchen is like, so close. Just get your own.”

“But I want yours,” Nursey murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Dex’s neck, letting his lips linger there for a moment before moving them upward, kissing a trail to that spot underneath Dex’s ear that always got a good reaction out of him.

If there was one thing that Nursey could always count on it was the way that Dex would just melt into his kisses after a long day or a rough game. It had always been easy to hit the wrong buttons with Dex, and at first that seemed to be the only thing Nursey could ever manage to do. But as time went on he learned that for a guy who played it so tough, Dex had a funny way of going soft if you found the right buttons to press.

And sure enough, just as Nursey’s lips reached that familiar spot he felt the shiver that moved down Dex’s spine, noticed the way he leaned back into his body—how his shoulders relaxed and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Derek, c’mon,” Dex said, trying to keep the edge in his voice but failing miserably. The words came out more like a sigh instead.

“What?” Derek asked, feigning innocence, pulling his lips away just enough to let out a quiet laugh and turning Dex around in his arms in order to smile at him. 

“You’re the worst, you know that right?” Dex said, amber eyes opening back up to give his boyfriend a pointed look, his hands moving up Nursey’s arms to come to rest around his shoulders instead.

“Am I, though?” Derek smirked, leaning in to press a simple kiss to Dex’s lips, letting them linger together for only a moment.

He didn’t even have to look to know that Dex had rolled his eyes, right before he felt a hand tangle into the back of his hair as he was pulled in for another kiss.

“Fine, you can have half,” Dex eventually conceded, mumbling the words against Nursey’s lips as he finally pulled away, eyes still closed and foreheads resting together.

“Nah, I don’t need it,” Nursey said, with a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes, “I’ve got somethin’ sweeter.”

Amber eyes flashed back open and glared, “You did not just fucking say that.”

Nursey just laughed, pressing a kiss to Dex’s forehead before pulling him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so sweet i think my teeth fell out.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! you can send prompts over on my [tumblr](http://xshadesofpurple.tumblr.com)


End file.
